A Muder is a Group of Crows
by mind spectrums
Summary: “What are you laughing at?”“You. Most other girls would be screaming and crying by now. I suppose it means you aren’t normal. I wouldn’t be either...if I had your family.”Small accidents lead to big things...they can even put your life on the line.Hiatus!


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto do you think I would be writing fanfiction? If you answered yes then you, my friend, have serious issues.

Textboks and Torture 

"A murder," a harsh voice said. Everyone turned in their seats to see who had spoken. Class delinquent glared icily from her corner.

Of course, only _she_ would know this creepy bit of information. Who, might you ask, can strike everyone dead with just three short syllables? Tenten.

Anko _oblivious_ to the obvious temperature drop in the room said, "Yes, a group of crows is called a murder. You're the first one to get that right today."

Tenten simply nodded her head and settled back in her seat. She opened her eyes and glared at me when she caught me staring.

I turned back to the board. Tenten, simply put, is someone you don't want to mess with.

Oh, don't get me wrong, she _looks_ perfectly normal. Well, if you call 'normal' having two Chinese buns on either side of her head and a fascination with deadly weapons, well then, I suppose she's normal.

Not much is really known about her, to be truthful. Sure, she's untouchable, probably has mafia contacts and perfect aim, but other than that…not much.

"Hinata," Anko said, "are you working or do you need a detention?" I flushed and got out my workbook turning to the appropriate pages. Anko walked past and I sighed in relief.

This I couldn't help but wonder. Who _was _our little delinquent? Minutes later a note plopped down on my desk.

_Don't ask around about me. I know more about you than probably even you know.-T _

My eyes widened in shock. This is just **too** creepy! How does she know what I'm thinking? Visions of bloody knifes and glowing eyes filled my head. I was going to die!

Then another note plopped down on my desk.

_I won't kill you. A waste of time in my opinion. I might however tell a certain someone you're madly in love with him. –T _

_P.S. You should get back to work. Anko's watching you. _

I felt eyes on the back of my head and I knew she was staring at me. I was beyond weirded out.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone started laughing and I turned so red I'm surprised my skin didn't burst into flame.

"Hinata, relax," Ino said softly. "You looked like you were in the middle of a panic attack." I nodded and told her about the notes.

Her sapphire blue eyes widened in amazement and her jaw dropped. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulders and whispered, "Do you think you should tell the teacher?"

I scoffed. "And w-what exactly do you p-propose I t-tell her? It's n-not like she w-would do anyt-thing." Ino had the most peculiar expression on her face and I felt a presence behind me.

"What exactly wouldn't I do?" Anko asked, dangerously quiet. I decided to keep my mouth shut and resolutely kept my eyes on my work.

"You're dismissed," she laid a hand on my shoulder effectively keeping me in my seat while every one else leapt for the door knowing I was in way over my head. Well…not everyone.

She was standing quietly at my shoulder all attention on Anko who was glaring at me. "Tenten, why are you still here? I thought I told everyone to leave," Anko began but Tenten cut her off.

"You said everyone and I'm assuming that includes Hinata as well. Contradictory to your earlier statement she is still in this classroom. Now which is it? Everyone or whom you choose? You are the teacher but if you contradict yourself how are we to know what you really mean. The answer to that question is we can't and therefore Hinata and I are leaving considering we can't trust your judgment. By the way your next class is waiting outside and this little discussion had made both of us unpardonably late. I expect that you will ensure that we aren't tardy." Insert death glare.

With that rather lengthy speech delivered she picked up my things and waited expectantly. I blushed as I realized she wanted me to come with her. I took a look at Anko and was hard put not to laugh.

She looked like Daffy Duck when Buggs Bunny was pulling a fast one. To say the least, ready to blow a fuse. She handed me my things and walked out the door, me a step behind her.

The group of students outside shut up and silently parted as Tenten walked through the ranks and silently stalked off to her next class, footsteps echoing loudly in the deserted hallways.

I wasn't sure what was scarier. Her threatening me or keeping me out of trouble. I stood there a moment and then headed to my next class avoiding everyone's stares. But there was one thing I knew for sure…next English class was going to be _very_ interesting.

-----

The next day at school the rumors were flying and in some ways literally (don't ask). Some said she had gotten I.S.S.(A/N: In School Suspension) while others said Anko was going to resign.

One thing I knew without a doubt was that this was going to be a _long _day. Only the third week of school and already I was in trouble. Of course, my father didn't know about it…thank Kami for small miracles. Let's just say my father would be less than pleased about the situation and that would mean…I'd rather not go there.

"Helloooo! Earth to Hinata!" someone yelled…right in my ear.

"What!?" I said wincing.(A/N: Hinata will not be stuttering around friends because it seems to me she only stutters when she's shy, embarrased, etc.)

"Aw, come on. It wasn't _that_ loud," Sakura giggled.

"Oh, just you." I put a hand over my heart and tried to calm my racing heart.

"You all right? Ya seem kinda out of it today," Sakura said her concern showing in her dark green eyes. Her short pink hair was clipped up today accenting her butterfly earrings.

"Well I'm just fine and dandy considering you seem determined to kill me today," I said sarcastically.

"Ouch, it burns." She hissed in fake pain. "No, but seriously, did Tenten really tell off Anko? And is it true that she got you out of a year's worth of detentions?" I nodded and Sakura squealed, happy to get the juiciest piece of gossip before anyone else. She dragged me over to a seat and demanded I spill it.

I dredged up the conversation from my memory and reenacted the scene for a delighted bunch of giggling sixth graders and my table in the morning. Ino clapped and so did the sixth graders.

"I think you just got yourself a fanclub," Sakura said staring at the sixth graders.

"Scram you lousy twerps!" Choji yelled as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Ignore him!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison but the sixth graders scrammed anyways. Apparently they still believe in the myth we'll kill them if they mess with us eighth graders.

"Cuttin' it kinda close today aren't we?" Sakura said with a raised eyebrow turning to Choji.

"Asuma was pissed you weren't here today," Ino added.

"Yeah, yeah cry me a river. It's just one lousy practice. Won't even affect my lousy grade anyway," came the muffled reply.

"You seem to like the word lousy today," I said, sitting down. "No, really?!?"

"Got the 'grades' talk again?" Choji raised his head and glared at a smirking Ino. "If I didn't know you I'd kill you right now," he told her venomously.

"Yup, the grades talk again!" this time all three of us together. We grinned and laughed as Choji groaned then muttered, "Why me? Oh Kami, why me?!?!"

Luckily for Choji, the bell chose to ring at that moment.

"Saved by the bell, how cliché," Sakura said with disgust.

"I know! Seriously, you'd think that in all the years this civilization has existed we'd be able to think of something better," Ino said.

"You've been talking to Shikamaru again, haven't you?"

"So what if I have?"

"Nothing, it's just you seem smarter today."

"WHAT!?! Are you saying I'm stupid normally?"

"Define "normally'."

"What do you mean 'define normally'?"

"The circumstances in which you regularly find yourself." We all jumped at the unexpected comment and turned to see who said it. It was none other than the legendary Tenten herself.

She was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, hands in her jean pockets, idly eavesdropping on our conversation, backpack at her feet. She waved lazily, her sharp hazel eyes half lidded masking their penetrating gaze.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation but the bell rang six minutes ago. You're all going to be late if you don't hurry. By the way, Ino, the correct word would be society not civilization because civilization refers to a group of people who are becoming civilized or attaining or have attained a certain level of thought. Society would be the current day people as they are right now who actually came up with the saying."

We sat there, stunned. She removed herself from the wall and sauntered over, cold and calculating eyes open enough for us to feel their violent intensity. "Well, what are you waiting for? Scram!!"

We literally grabbed our stuff and _ran_.

"Damn, she's scary!" Choji panted.

"Seriously, how does she know all those big words and how long was she there?" Ino huffed.

"Uh-huh. She's definitely weird," Sakura agreed.

And as for me I was being to have the sneaking suspicion that Tenten wasn't all she seemed. I looked back over my shoulder to see her slumped against the wall looking up at the ceiling, a sardonic expression on her face.

I shivered. She looked over and glared at me. I began running again.

-----


End file.
